recrudescefandomcom-20200213-history
The Aurenière Family
The House of Aurenière have sat the French throne since the late 1500s, both before and after the Revolution. They originated from Metz, where they had ruled as the Dukes of Lorraine for hundreds of years, after descending in the male line from the Capetians. Francis III ascended the throne in 1568, cementing his claim by marrying the daughter of the previous Valois king. Their first decades in power were turbulent, people claiming they were too German, and several plots to depose them were discovered. It was only after three kings, and the long and prosperous reign of Louis XIV between 1590 and 1627, that they begun to gain acceptance and approval. When revolution came in the late eighteenth century, the majority of the immediate royal family lost their lives, including: #King Louis-Charles I and his wife, Queen Apolónia, both executed #Their son Phillipe, the Dauphin, his wife Archduchess Theresa of Austria, both executed. Their daughter, Princess Sophie, was murdered by an angry mob the year before the Revolution officially began, and their son Prince Charles died in prison in 1799 #His sister, Princess Catherine, executed. #Their daughter Princess Sophie, and her husband Betrand Desroches-Vauquelin, executed. #Their son Prince René, died in prison #Their daughter Princess Louise, died in prison #His brother, Prince Henri, and his wife, Princess Sophie of Belgium, executed The four youngest Aurenière children, Princess Amélie and Prince François (children of Louis-Charles and Apolónia), and Princess Heloise and Prince Louis (children of Henri and Sophie) were smuggled out of the country and eventually taken to Copenhagen, where their royal cousins took them in. Amélie would remain for the rest of her life, and later become Queen of Denmark, while François and Heloise married in 1801 and would later be restored to the throne as King and Queen of France. The current royal line descends directly from them. In recent times the family has been thus: *King François V (1840-1908), married Infanta Lenora of Spain (1842-1915) **King Charles VIII (1858-1946), married Princess Arabella of Naples (1857-) ***Princess Marie, Madame Royale (1884-), married Prince Alexandre of Savoy (1882-) (see 'House of Aurenière-Reyer, below) ***Princess Isabelle (1886-1886) ***Prince François (1888-), married 1) Princess Eugénie of Luxembourg (1888-1915) ****Prince François (1907-1941), married Claire Desroches-Vauquelin (1901-) *****Prince Philippe, the Dauphin (1921-), married Archduchess Georgieva of Austria (1931-) ******Princess Eugénie (1949-) ******Prince François (1950-) *****Princess Élisabeth (1929-) *****Princess Marie (1934-) *** 2) Grand Duchess Feodora of Russia (1907-) ****Princess Anastasia (1926-) ****Princess Charlotte (1928-) ****Prince Alexandre (1930-) ****Princess Susana (1933-) *Princess Frances (1859-1937), married Prince Angelo of Naples (1851-1948) **Prince Antonio (1888-) ***Prince Angelo (1900-), married Emilia de Fiore (1904-) ****Princess Contessa (1928-), married Archduke Henri of Austria (1928-1948) *****Archduke Rupert d'Aurenière-Reyer-Brandtburg-Fitzaren (1947-) *****Archduke Henri d'Aurenière-Reyer-Brandtburg-Fitzaren (1947-) *****Archduchess Emilia d'Aurenière-Reyer-Brandtburg-Fitzaren (1949) ****Prince Emilio (1929-) ****Princess Daniela (1938-) ***Princess Francesca (1901-1942) ***Prince Luciano (1902-1949), married Maria Cordova i Ferrer (1898-) ****Prince Roberto (1925-) ****Prince Pietro (1926-) ****Prince Giancarlo (1929-) ***Princess Antonia (1906-1912) *Prince Christophe (1871-1933) *Princess Madeleine (1876-), married King Robert V of Belgium (1872-1945) **Prince Louis-René (1895-1947), married Princess Sophia of Hanover (1904-) **King Robert VI (1897-), married Monique Bellaire (1892-) ***Prince René (1928-) ***Prince Aubry (1931-) **Princess Charlotte (1904-) **Princess Françoise (1908-), married King James IV of England (1905-) ***Prince George (1928-) ***Prince Henry (1931-) ***Princess Antonia (1935-) ***Princess Frances (1937-) ***Princess Katherine (1945-) **Prince Charles (1912-) House of Aurenière-Reyer The Reyers had long held the Dukedom of Provence, and were close allies of the royal family. A match had been spoken of between the younger of the king's two sons, Prince Alexandre, and the duke's only child Claudine de Reyer for many years, and the two married in 1857. Claudine's father was by then on his third marriage, and still had yet to produce a son. When he died abruptly in 1862, with no male heirs in the family everything fell to Claudine and her husband. Not wanting hundreds of years of history to end witn her, they amalgated their names and formed their own house. Alexandre was given nearby, recently-annexed Savoy, and created Prince of Savoy, alongside Duke of Provence. The family has since been thus: *Prince Sébastien (1860-1905), married Princess Elise of Norway (1863-1937) **Prince Alexandre (1882-), married Princess Marie of France (1884-) ***Princess Catherine (1907-), married Emmanuel Perrault, Marquis of Languedoc (1904-) ****Catherine Perrault (1929-1930) ****Emmanuel Perrault (1930-1948), married Adrienne Deniaud (1928-) ****François Perrault (1932-) ****Marie-Charlotte Perrault (1935-) ***Princess Isabella (1908-), married Archduke Rupert of Austria (1907-1949), and much like her ancestors formed her own line ****Archduke Gabriel d'Aurenière-Reyer-Brandtburg-Fitzaren (1927-1948), married Princess Natalie of Monaco (1928-1948) *****Archduchess Natalie d'Aurenière-Reyer-Brandtburg-Fitzaren (1945-) *****Archduke Gabriel d'Aurenière-Reyer-Brandtburg-Fitzaren (1946-) *****Archduchess Isabelle d'Aurenière-Reyer-Brandtburg-Fitzaren (1948-) ****Archduke Henri d'Aurenière-Reyer-Brandtburg-Fitzaren (1928-1948), married Princess Contessa of Naples (1928-) *****Archduke Rupert d'Aurenière-Reyer-Brandtburg-Fitzaren (1947-) *****Archduke Henri d'Aurenière-Reyer-Brandtburg-Fitzaren (1947-) *****Archduchess Emilia d'Aurenière-Reyer-Brandtburg-Fitzaren (1949) ****Archduke Sébastien d'Aurenière-Reyer-Brandtburg-Fitzaren (1928-1928) ****Archduchess Arabella-Marie d'Aurenière-Reyer-Brandtburg-Fitzaren (adopted) (1930-), married Ava St Clair ****Archduke Antoine d'Aurenière-Reyer-Brandtburg-Fitzaren (1932-1946) ****Archduke Charlot d'Aurenière-Reyer-Brandtburg-Fitzaren (1934-1939) ***Prince Dominique (1910-), married Princess Helena of Saxony (1912-) ****Princess Heloise (1931-) ****Princess Millicent (1936-) ****Prince Mathieu (1943-) ***Princess Suzanne (1912), married Edmund Harwood, Duke of Parryshire (1892-) ****(Archduchess Arabella-Marie d'Aurenière-Reyer-Brandtburg-Fitzaren (1930-)) ****Lord Edward Harwood (1938-) ****Lady Anna Harwood (1940-) ****Lord Carlin Harwood (1941-) ****Lord Percival Harwood (1944-) ****Lady Camilla Harwood (1947-) **Prince Mathieu (1888-1920) Category:Aurenière Family Category:People in France Category:Royal Families Category:Recrudesce Category:Rota Fortunae